Seddie Love Songs
by StarrySkies423
Summary: A series of one-shots based off of popular love songs about Seddie. Submit your favorites!
1. Jar of Hearts

**Congratulations, you've clicked on "Seddie Love Songs" and it's a good thing you did. You're in for some one-shots about Sam and Freddie, based on the lyrics of popular love songs. This chapter is based on the song "Jar of Hearts" by Christina Perri (lyrics: ****.****) I have taken a different look on this song and have interpreted the meaning of 'jar of hearts' as something a little different. Sorry if you don't like how I made Freddie for the story, but it had to fit the song. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! Feel free to leave the names of love songs you'd like to see me write about.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. Just kidding, I do! Yes, I am Dan Schneider and I write Seddie fanfiction in my spare time. Alright, I'm a pathetic liar, don't sue me!**

_Love. _Such a stupid concept, such a stupid word, such a stupid _feeling._

I hate whoever came up with this whole love thing. Don't they know how much it hurts? It's not the extreme joy that you feel when you're with that person. It's the pain that you feel after you realize that person isn't what you expected and the numbness that comes after.

Carly says I just had a bad experience. That's because she lives in a land of fairytales and gumdrops. I live in reality, that's the difference. I know how love gets broken down into nothingness- it happened to my parents back when I was five. Yes, they were 'in love'-that happy period where nothing else matters. Then my dad left. Up, out of the blue, he didn't come back. That left my poor mother, who actually had a chance to be something great, alone and heartbroken. Now she's a mess. A bikini wearing mess dating one guy after the next to fill the void that my father left.

That's how I know what love is all about. So why was I so stupid to fall in love? But the real question is, how could I let myself fall in love with _you_ of all people? Was it that goofy grin that you always wore when you came past my locker? Your almost too in depth knowledge of everything techy, that secretly made me smile? Your way of knowing when I was upset, even though I masked it so well? Maybe it was a combination. Maybe was just teenage feelings. But I did fall in love and it was probably the biggest mistake I've ever made.

It all started with that stupid kiss—I wish I could forget it entirely. The cool spring night on the fire escape, that song playing in the background, the wind through my hair, and the awkward conversations before and after. For a first kiss, it was pretty good. You know how in all those movies and sappy romantic TV shows they talk about 'fireworks' and 'sparks'? Well, I actually felt it that first time. Not that I was going to admit any feelings for you then. You were still the nerd that I enjoyed terrorizing on a daily basis. That is until junior year at the lock in…

But that was Carly's fault, or I blamed Carly for it. She had to go and try setting me up with Brad- she imagined this perfect picture of us as boyfriend and girlfriend. Him making fudge for me and keeping me in line, and I becoming a nice, good girl. Too bad Brad wasn't my type. Too bad after all of this _you _had to come out to comfort me and talk to me about the 'l' word. Too bad I just felt the need to kiss you, to feel those fireworks again, to feel safe.

We started dating after that, naturally. You said you've liked me this whole time too and I believed you. Finally, someone choosing me, _me _of all people over someone like Carly. _You're one special girl, Puckett_, you said to me, _I'll never leave you, I promise. _I was your girl now, and I liked it. Every second we spent together, whether it be on the fire escape that we dubbed ours, or the Groovy Smoothie seeing who could chug their smoothie the fastest. You were possibly the greatest thing that ever happened to me. I just felt this overwhelming sense of complete and utter happiness wash over me whenever I saw you. That's what love is about, right? That's what love is supposed to be? Something unbroken and invisible. Fragile yet beautiful. Then why does love come with such a horrible ending? Why does love always mean heartbreak?

It happened the summer before college. I was staying in Seattle and you were heading off to California. I knew we could make it work; in my head it would all be perfect. You said it could work too. You said you'd never, ever forget me and I'd be in your thoughts every second. When you left, I was positive that you were telling the truth and that we'd never loose touch. I emailed you, left messages, and texted non stop. After a few months, you stopped responding. What if I was just a forgotten image of high school, now that you were living it up in college? I imagined the worse case scenarios, but then remembered that you _promised _you'd never do that. Still I was paranoid- as many girlfriends become- so I drove down to your college to talk to you.

All those worse case scenarios that I pictured couldn't even compare to what I saw when I walked into you dorm room. What I saw was you, sitting on the bed, making out with another girl. _It's' not what it looks like! _You claimed, _Come back here, let me explain. _No explaining necessary, I saw what I saw. I left the dorm room in a hurry, tears welling up, anger and rage pulsing through my veins, embarrassment shrouding me.

On the way out, a girl asked me if I had come from yourroom. Yes, I responded. And she told me the story. About how he would date one girl, then another, then another, maybe even at the same time. A heartbreaker, a player, a cold hearted soul, she called you. I couldn't help but agree. But, what happened to the guy that I knew since middle school? The nerd, the shy, quiet kid across the hall, the defenseless, honest boy that left me behind in Seattle? Obviously college had changed you.

_He's asking about you, _Carly told me a few weeks after. Too bad I didn't want to see your face ever again. How could you do this to me? I thought I was in love. But love doesn't exist, I concluded. It's just made up. People just _think _they're in love, but there is no such thing. If there is love, then why am I feeling this awful feeling? _Talk to him at least. _Not a chance. _He says he's sorry. _No amount of sorries can fix this. _Sam, answer me!_

_Sam answer me! _I hear again today. This time Carly isn't saying it. _Sam, turn around. _No, I don't want to see you ever again. Don't you see, I'm trying to leave you! That's why I'm here. Don't follow me, I'm free from you now. I can't take one more step towards you or else I know I'll regret it forever. _Sam! _You grab my shoulder and turn me around. I divert my gaze, worried that if I look into those brown eyes again, then maybe I'll feel something again. But it's been awhile and I've trained myself not to fall in love again. I'm stronger now, so I take a chance.

_Sam, I want you back. _Not going to happen. _I made a mistake. _Not believing you. _I just want to talk to you. _Not going to fall for that again. _Don't leave me. _I shake my head no, not saying a word, then take my suitcase and walk into the terminal. I can see planes taking off and arriving through the big windows. I know I'll be getting on one of them soon. I walk down the aisle, knowing that you're standing behind me, but I don't dare look back. That was my old life and now I'd be jetting off to who knows where to escape that. That is my plan after all.

Here I am now, writing this on a plane to I'm-not-telling-you-where, looking back on our relationship. So good in high school, then so wrong after. You should look back on it too. Lying and cheating doesn't help any one, maybe obvious already, but more true than ever now. You can't win like that. You should be happy that I'm not holding a grudge (okay, I am, but I'm never coming back into your life to haunt you again, after this at least). Go out on your own and find love, if it does exist. Maybe I'll have to see if it does. The world is a big place and I haven't explored most of it yet.

Here's one thing you can do now, though: Collect your jar of hearts- all those girls that you've dated, the ones that you called _unique _and _special_, including me- and throw it away. Go on, do it. Clear your head. Get your mind off of this whole thing and move on. You have my wishes and you have the rest of your life left to live. Don't let this bring you down.

I have the rest of my life left, too. I'll be forgetting this as well and throwing out _my _jar of hearts- although it only has _one _heart in it- and welcome the next faze in my life, full of travel and the quest for love. Maybe we'll see each other in the future, and maybe these will be the last words you'll ever hear from me, but all I know is that I'll never forget you.

Don't worry about me for the time being. I'll be just fine.

Love,

Sam


	2. Last Night on Earth

**Yay, another songfic! This one is in Freddie's POV and based on my 2****nd**** favorite song in the universe, Last Night on Earth by Green Day. (Enjoy and please leave a review! Also, if you have a favorite love song, please tell me so I can write a story about it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or the song Last Night on Earth. I wish I did, but I don't **sigh**.**

_Dear Sam, I'm still in—_No, cross that out.

_Dear Sam, Here I am in—_Start over.

_Dear Sam, first off I love you and I'm here in—_No, no, no!

How hard can it be to write a simple a letter. It's a silly postcard, so why can't I get my thoughts straight? Maybe because all this love is overwhelming me. Maybe because I haven't seen her in almost a year. Maybe because I'm in the middle of a war zone. Yes, Freddie Benson, the tech geek, is in the army now. How did it happen? To this day, I'm not exactly sure. All I remember is that I somehow ended up in Iraq, training to be a soldier. That meant leaving behind my life in Seattle- the apartment with my mother, the Shays across the hall, the opportunity for college, and especially _her, _the love of my life, Samantha Puckett.

Why'd I even sign up to be in the army? More importantly, why am I questioning my decision now? I left behind the most important thing in the world to me back in America, so what have I got keeping me over here? A duty to my country? A sense of patriotism? A feeling of belonging? That's all good, but in the end love triumphs over everything.

That's why I'm so excited to be going home. Sure, the army has been fun. Intense physical training morning til' night, hot humid days, and 'bonding' with the other recruits. It's a blast. In all seriousness, I have made friends and I've gotten in good shape. But, I wish that time could just go faster because in 68 days I'll be home for good. You don't know the excitement I feel.

_Dear Sam, I'm here in Iraq and I'll be home in 68 days exactly. You don't know how happy I am to be coming home, even though I've learned a lot as a soldier. I just miss home. More importantly, I miss you. You're my everything forever and always. I love you and I live to make you happy. I've decided that's why I joined the army: to honor and protect you over here. When I get home, I want to marry you. I want to start a life together and be by you as long as I live. I'm sending you a ring along with it. I've been carrying it around this whole time because I knew that I'd ask you to marry me one day. Please wear it for the time being. I can't wait until I see you. Sending all my love to you, Freddie_

I put the postcard in an envelope along with a gold ring with tiny emeralds in it, seal it, and put a stamp on it. I open the mail chute, drop it in, and hear it echo as it hits the bottom. I smile and think about Sam opening it. The ring popping out, her puzzled look, and then her happiness. _We're going to get married_, I repeat in my head, _Soon, one day soon._

"Benson, go with Keef over there and cover him. Samuels and I will take the other side. Keep low." My commander says to me. We're heading down an abandoned street in a small city in Iraq. It's my second mission like this- going into a house with suspected terrorists and arresting and/or killing them. It's intense and scary, but it feels good to do something that I know will benefit our country. I follow my friend James Keef over to one side of the house, stepping quietly and carefully. We're waiting for order through our head set from the commander. "On the count of-wait, what's that?" I hear through my head piece, "Abort mission. I repeat abort mission, bomb in the vicinity." All the words fly fast at me and I don't have time to comprehend them. I just see Keef running and follow.

There's a large sonic boom and an explosion of fire. Somehow I end up on the ground. I feel pain shooting up my leg and in my chest. All of that is followed by a fuzzy feeling and my eyes closing.

"His heartbeat is slowing down. I think you know what that means." The doctor says to a nurse, quietly. They're behind a curtain, here at the army hospital a few miles outside of where the explosion happened, but I can hear them. Talking about my fate and my life as if it's just another case. It doesn't look good.

The nurse opens the curtain and comes up to my station. She looks at my heart monitor and then at me. "We're going to give you a phone so you can call one person, dear." The older nurse walks away and comes back with a phone. Here in Iraq, it's kind of hard to make phone calls so this must be my last night on earth. I can just tell.

I dial a number, press send and wait for her to pick up. "Hello?" she says. I haven't heard that voice in almost a year.

"Sam, it's me." When I hear my voice, I'm puzzled. I sound so weak and afraid.

"Freddie, where are you?" she asks.

"In Iraq. Sam, I haven't got much time. I-I just want to let you know that my heart- my beating heart- belongs to you and it will forever." I say.

"Freddie, I love you too." She says warmly.

"Did you get my letter?" I ask. I can hear the heart beat on the monitor getting slower.

"Yes, it's in the stack right now. Should I open it?" she asks.

"No, not yet. Let me ask you one thing." I say.

"What?" she asks, totally unaware of exactly where I am and exactly what my condition is.

"Did I ever make it through?" I ask, my voice soft. Then, the heart monitor goes flat and all the life in my rushes out. I'd never get to hear what she said after that.


End file.
